I Will Always Be There
by Irrational Behaviour
Summary: Kouga has capture a heart of a young shewolf. How will he react how will things be, now that she's inthe picture? Kouga fic. i dont't kow if i will put any citris in it yet so yea... PLZ R&R!
1. The Strange New Comer

_Hey y'all! anywayz this is my first fanfic I've written by myself so don't go to hard on me! lol throughout the story feel free to give your opinons to me along the way k? anyways this is a Kouga fanfic. but I will introduce I character that I've created just for fun. I hope you guys enjoy._

**CHAPTER: THE STRANGE NEW COMER**

we're back when to the time where the where demons the roamed among the human. Great Tai-yukais ruling the lands. But our story takes us to that fateful day where Kouga and Kagome fought that one bird of paradise for the jewel shard of the Skion No Tama...(I kow this is not how it happened but hey I needed to change it so it would fit -)

"Kagome can you see where the jewel shard is?" KOuga asked while fighting the bird of paradise.

"yeah! It's in it's mouth." Kagome answered.

"Ok. I see it. Hold on Kagome!" Kouga said as he kicked and broke two of the bird's teeth.

"HOW DARE YOU!" svreamed the bird with the two new holes in its mouth. Kouga smirked. "You're gonna pay for that you insolenate wolf!" Kouga saw the bird going for the attack but didn't have enough time so he braced himself for the blow but felt nothing. Kouga got curious and opened one eye. He saw something that he won't forget for a long time. A she-wolf had taken down an entire bird in one blow with her ninja swords (a.k.a. that thing where you have one in each hand and it has three blades). Kouga put Kagome and walked ver to the she-wolf.

"I don't know anything about this new she-wolf in my territory," Kouga thought"and her scent isn't familiar at all."

"Wow." was all that Kagome could manage. They were joined by Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango not long after. INuyasha of course wanted to start a fight with Kouga but Kouga was in no shape to fight. He had already been wounded when fighting with the birds of paradise. Inuyasha took Taesaiga out of it's sheath but it wouldn't transform. Unfortunately for Inuyasha the she-wolf was standing right in front of Kouga and her auora was that powerful.

"Damn. Why won't ittransform!" Inuyasha exclaimed quite frustrated."Who are you anyway?" Inuyasha asked pointing towads the she-wolf standing with a smirk on her face.

"My name is Hakkume Tendo. I have some from the North to join Kouga's pack and I take it that you are Inuyasha and that is the lengendary Taesaiga?" She asked.

"Thats right. Have you heard of me?" Inuyasha asked , his ego getting the best of him.

"No, actually I haven't. I've heard of your brother the Western Tai-youkai Lord Sesshoumaru. "Its quite pathetic hoe you're using that sword Inuyasha. It won't transform for you withjout my willing it when I'm around Inuyahsa. You best put it away." she said.

"What do you mean it won't transform without you willing it to!" Inuyasha asked getting madder by the second. Hakkume took the taesaiga from Inuyasha and transformed.

"I mean that you can't use taesaiga against me." she said and laughed at Inuyasha's stuipidity.Just then Kouga's pack mate came.

"KOUGA!" Cinta and Hakkau shouted. They ran to his side as fast as their legs could carry them.

"We need to take him back to the den or where your pack is currently staying." Hakkume ordered.

"Who are you anyway?" Ginta asked.

"WE won't worry about that right now. I thnk we should get back so I can tend to his wounds ok?" Hakkume asked Ginta and Hakkau.

"Fine. Lets go." Hakkume lifted Kouga onto her back.

"What are you doing!" Kouga asked.

"Don't worry I won't drop you." and they took off.

It didn't take Hakkume to follow Kouga's scent back to the pack. Hakkume went to the place where Kouga's scent was the strongest. It happened to be in a cave. Hakkume put Kouga down.

"This might hurt, but only for a short while k?" Hakkume asked Kouga. Kouga nodded. Hakkume ripped a long bandage and started to wrap it around Kouga's arm. Kouga whinced.

"Sorry." Hakkume. She smiled apolligetincally. Kouga sat there and just starred at her. The truth was she was quite beautiful. She had long black hair ties back near the end. She also wore a ninja bandanna (like the ones they wear in Naruto). But the thing that caught Kouga's attention was her amor it was black just like her tail. She was quite curvy but also quite muscular too.

"There. Done. How do you feel?" Hakkume asked.

"Fine. What is this about you wanting to join my pack?" Kouga asked eyeing her.

"It means what I've said. I want to join your pack." she stated quite plainly.

"The way it works here is that you must pass a test of strength and one of reflexes and tracking." Kouga said.

"Fine. So when is judgement day?" Hakkume asked.

"Tommorrow."

_So how do you like it so far? You absolutley must review and tell me k? I will try and update as soon as possible. Just a note for you readers the more reviews I get the faster I will update kk? I hope you enjoyed my story!_


	2. Unexpected Events and Words

Hey people! Im dedicating this chappie to the my very first review! So thanks a lot Kitsune-NekoDemon2! Here you go my next chappie! XD! Just a note ahead Hakkume has fallen for Kouga but she isn't really aware of it yet...but she starts to realize. I know its weird but just bear with me k?

**Chapter- Unexpected Turn of Events**

Hakkume sat just in a tree and sighed.

"I'm not going to get any sleep tonight. I'll be too nervous. What if I don't make it? What if I suddenly offend Kouga some way? What if he alreay like me? What if he already loves ...someone?" Hakkume thought. "What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off?"

"Who are you?" Hakkume asked.

"I'm you. Or actually I'm your conseince. Don't worry you'll do fine. You'r-----" Hakkume's thoughts were interupted rudely by Ginta who was looking for her.

"Hakkume! Where are you?" Ginta called. Hakkume hopped off the tree and landed gracefully in front of Ginta.

"Hi. You must be one of Kouga's packmates." Hakkume said as she sat down and Ginta sat down facing her.

"Yes. My name is Ginta and your name is?" Ginta asked as he took a breathed in. "She smells like pine trees." Ginta thiught.

"Nice to meet you Ginta. My name is Hakkume but you can call me Ume." (pronounced Um-May).Ume said and smiled even bigger.

"So I hear you're going to be tested tommorrow if the weather permits that is right?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah. Hopefully I'll pass. Ginta can I ask you a favor and a question?" Ume asked hopefully.

"Sure. Go ahead." Ginta replied.

"Does Kouga already have a mate or anyone he likes?" Ume once again asked very hopeful that she still had what little chance with Kouga.

"No KOuga doesn't have a mate yet but there is a miko that Kouga claims that he's in love with. Shes very powerful she can sense the shikon jewel fragments." Ginta replied.

"Oh," Ume replied disappointed,"do you want to know something Ginta?"

"Ok." Ginta said eager to hear Ume's secret.

"From a very young age I too could sense the jewel shard fragments. Once I was old enough I hunted them. I've got quite a few actually." Ume said and slipped a pendant and opend it. Inside was about a dozen jewel shards.

"WOW!" Ginta exclaimed.

"Another thing I learned I could do was purify these jewel shards. Even though I hunt them I never use them because I would eventually taint the jewel shard if the owner ever had intentins that were not pure." Ume sighed.

"I see. Koga has 3 jewel shards. Ume... you said you also had a favor to ask what is it?" Ginta asked.

"Oh yeah!" Ume smiled,"I almost forgot. I was wondering if you weren't doind anything if you could train with me for a bit.I hear that you're second best around here. I would be very grateful if you wou;d help me though."

"Sure. I need the exercise. lets start." Ginta said eagerly as both he and Ume got up.

"Don't hold back k?" Ume asked.

"Don't worry I won't." Ginta growled.

So it began. Both dropped to their fighting stances.Ginta was the first to make a move. Ume easily dodged it and used the oppertunity to trip him over.

"You're not going to beat me if you keep fighting like that." Ume said laughing.

"She's fast." Ginta thought. Ginta again went in for the kill but again missed Ume.

"Don't attack blindly Ginta! Before you attack plan it out and see every possible way that your oppenet could dodge it. Watch. Like this." Ume instructed. Ume attcked so quick that Ginta didn't have time to react. She already had Ginta on the floor before Ginta realized that she had flipped him.

"You win Ume. I'm no match for you." Ginta said as he sat up laughing. Suddenly Nikoto bursted throught the trees.

"Ginta Hakkume come quick. Kouga's sick!" Nikoto said.

"Lead the way!" Ume insisted.

Ume ran as fasr as her legs could carry her (which was really fast).

"Please oh please let Kouga be alright!" was the words that lpayed over and over in her head. She finally reached Kouga's cave which felt like an eternity to her but actually was only like 5 minutes. The first Ume did was felt Kouga's head. It was burning.

"Ginta go fetch me a bucket of cold water and a wash cloth and Nikoto please go fetch the miko Kagome." Ume ordered. "It's best for Kouga to think that Kagome had nursed him back to health. I would make him really happy." Ume thought smiling.

"Here's exactly what you've asked for Ume." Ginta said.

"Thank you." Ume said before dipping the cloth into the water and putting the wash cloth onto Kouga's forehead. Althrough the time that Ume was changing the wash cloth Kouga kept on mumbling that sounded like "Kagome" to Ume. About 30 minutes later Nikoto had come back with Kagome. Ume went right up and inspected Kagome. Ume finally decided she was ok.

"All you have to do is keep Kouga's lips moist and change the wash cloth on his forehead. Can you manage that miko?"

"Yes." was all that Kagome could manage. Koagome thought that this she-wolf, Ume, had spoken to her quite rudely. Kagome managed to follow Ume's instructions for about an hour before she started to get sleepy then fell asleep.

"Pathetic." Ume thought. So Ume took over the duties. About almost sunset the next day that Kouga's fever start to go down. Ume didn't stop a second for a break. Ginta and Nikoto were watching from outside of the cave. Both of them were amazed that Ume hadn't collapsed yet. Kouga started to come too so Ume stood by a wall. Ume let out a long breath.

"Kagome? Did you look after me wihle I was sick?" Kouga said hugging Kagome.

"Actually I didn't do-" Was all Kagome could say before Kouga interupted her.

"Don't be so humble Kagome." Kouga said as he hugged her evern tighter.

"But Ume was the-" again Kagome was interupted but this time was my Ume.

"No it wasn't."Ume smiled a sad smile,"It was Kagome. Hey, if u need me i'll be outside k?" Ume walked outside and sat in "Kouga's" big rock and watched the sun set.

"Why did she do that?" Nikoto asked Ginta.

"..." was how Ginta answered Nikoto. and then there was a soft breeze that carried Ume's words to them...

"When u care for someone you just want them to be happy even if yuo're not in the picture..."


End file.
